


Aries x Loke Drabble

by TheLordofPhantomhive



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordofPhantomhive/pseuds/TheLordofPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Loke x Aries oneshot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aries x Loke Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on Instagram. People sent me ships and I wrote a little something for each one of them.

Leo, the Lion was the strongest of all spirits, and if that wasn't enough, he was the most handsome of them all. That is what Aries, the Ram thought, at least, and she knew she had those thoughts in common with many other female spirits. 

This gave Loke the opportunity to spend a lot of time with different girls, and as he was doing so in the Spirit World, his owner, Lucy called him out. She captivated his heart, although not as much as /that/ girl.

He engaged in battle, for Lucy's sake, and although he won, he still sustained a number of injuries. As they closed the gate and Loke found himself in the Spirit World once more, the first thing he saw was Aries' figure. She was sitting on a corner, hugging her knees with a saddened expression.

When she felt some steps, Aries rose her head, tears flowing down her cheeks when she saw him and dried them off quickly, wordy covering her face. "Leo!" She stood up quickly, taking a glance over his battered body.

"Aries! What is wrong with you?" He asked in worry, as he never wished to see her like that again. Both were worried about one another, not really minding themselves. 

"We have to treat those, quick!" Despite the Ram's normally careless and happy-go-lucky personality, she always responded well in the worst of times. She carefully help him walk until they reached her place, and she also assisted him in getting settled before starting to treat his wounds, and Loke fell asleep.

{Some hours later}

Leo woke up to find Aries' face quite close to his, her eyes closed as she slept soundly by his side. He looked at her with a small smiled, and started caressing her hair as she woke up.

"A-Ah, Leo! How are you feeling?" She asked concerned and looked at him. He grunted before speaking. "I'm alright, Aries." He said with a reassuring smile and her eyes were coated with tears again. 

"I'm so glad!" She said loudly and hugged him strongly. "I was really, really worried, you know!" She said and he hugged her back, before pulling away and looking at her closely. 

Aries blushed but did not quite look away, and was surprised to find herself being kissed by Leo moments after. She kissed him back and pulled away, then covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Aries, I wasn't supposed to..." He trailed off, then the Ram interrupted him while recovering herself. "No, it's ok." She shook her head. "I'm glad... I mean, it's good, Leo..." She said lowly as he stood up and hugged her close. "Come here..." He whispered.

{End}


End file.
